Shattered heart, Broken Clock
by KnaveofSpades
Summary: Ryn, a foreigner who fell into the clutches of wonderland, desperately tries to escape. However, she faces many challenges; including one directionally challenged Knight who has taken an interest to our poor foreigner, and a not-rabbit whose goal it is to protect her, even if it begins to suffocate her. And all she's trying to do is survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, my lovelies, to my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me. Only my OC and plot. **

My eyes groggily opened, blinking a few times as they got used to the extremely bright light. W-what happened? Where am I? I looked around, startled as I saw nothing of familiarity. Really, the only thing that looked familiar was the sun. The sky wasn't even the right shade of blue from where I'm from... This blue it to, rich? Well, not enough light pollution to dull down the coloring of it.

I shook my head, ridding of the thoughts. The pretty sky isn't of importance right now. Right now, I need to figure out where the hell I am. I stretched my arms, flinching as a dull wave of soreness flooded through my limbs. Dang, that hurts. I tried again, waiting for the blood to return to my hands and legs before trying to stand. Standing was a bit tougher than expected. I felt like a toddler first learning to walk. I stumbled, fell a few times, and wobbled as I re-found my center of balance. More confident, I started successfully walking along the trail in the woods, looking around nervously at the tall trees and the million of signs that told me to go this way and that. Where the heck am I?

Fear started creeping up at me as I picked up my pace. This is just too much. I racked my brain for any memories I may have before coming here. I remember walking, running. Then I remember darkness and the feeling of falling. Had I fell? Fell to where? I bit my lip in thought, where could I have fallen too? Had I fell off a cliff? Then why aren't I dead? And I was in the middle of these never-ending woods, no cliff in sight.

I began running. There are signs here, that means there must be people nearby. There _must_ be. I saw light up ahead, and burst through the clearing. I-it's a town! I found civilization! Yes! Yes! Ye- wait. Do these people not have eyes? T-the hell! What type of city is this?! H-how can they not have eyes? I backed away, horrified. It's... It's not possible. It can't be! Everyone has eyes! Like how everyone has a nose and mouth. For a whole city to not have eyes... No. It can't... It can't be. I started running, scouring the town, looking for at least one person to have some eyeballs so I could feel comfortable talking to them. Come on... Come one eyeballs! I ran past an alley, only glancing in when someone turned around. I stopped, them backtracked. That person has eyeballs! I let out a sigh of relief, as a smile started etching itself onto my face. Thank goodness! Finally now, I can find out where the heck I am and how the heck I got here and - why people don't have freaking eyes!-

"E-excuse me. S-sir!" I called out, approaching the blonde head with- wait. What's on his head? Rabbit ears?

He turned, immediately holding a gun to my face, "You have eyes," he stated.

I froze, my brain frozen in fear. Uh, why- why does hep want to shoot me for having eyes?! I coughed, still frozen in spot but slowly nodding, "Yeah. I-I do. So do you."

He wasn't amused. His eyes narrowed as he observed me. Kinda freaky, how he watched me really. One of his ears twitched... Are those real?

"I don't recognize you. What role are you?" he demanded.

I gulped, should I know what he's talking about? "Uh... Role? What are you talking about?"

His ears started twitching more frequently. Almost to the beat of my racing heart, surely going a million miles an hour. His eyes narrowed more, staring more intently at me, "Do you... Have a heart?" He asked, cautiously. I froze in shock, do I have a heart? Do I have eyes? Yes and yes. I have everything that most humans have. No, I am not an eyeless, heartless human being.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, still terrified at being held at gunpoint, "I have a heart. Is that not a normal thing to have?"

His gun dropped, being replaced by a wide gin, "So your another foreigner!"

Another what? Foreigner. Just cause I not from around here doesn't mean I should be considered that. It's mean.

"Excuse me, what do you mean by that?" I ask, but with no mean tone to my voice. I'm still scared of him.

He grinned down at me, all hints of the previous last few minutes vanished from him. Instead of being the intimidating murderer that wanted to kill me- while wearing rabbit ears, turned into this happy seemingly trusting person- still with rabbit ears.

...

What the hell is wrong with him?

He chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "You're knew, huh? You don't know anything?"

I shook my head, earning a good hearted sigh from him, "I guess I'll explain."

Then the rabbit eared man went into a long explanation about this 'wonderland' where physics gets the middle finger and people are super racist because only the important ones get eyes and the non-important ones don't and killing is normal and there's hardly a routine time for day, night, and dusk. Not only that, but people have clocks, not hearts. People with hearts are considered 'foreigners' because they are irreplaceable. Ooh, my favorite part: there's a freaking war going on between on the non-creative names of the territories. Seriously, "hatters mansion" is called that because of the main dudes tendency to wear big top hats? And Amusement park, because it's an amusement park? So not creative. It could have had a really bad ass intimidating name too.

I nodded dumbly as he explained everything, finishing with a grin, "Any questions?"

You know, I may just play along to what the crazy man said, because part of it seems to be true. He is considered a 'roleholder' and has eyes while no one else does.

"Two," I started. If I really want to believe him, I need to know for a fact he has a clock and not a heart, "Can I listen to your clock- heart...thing?"

He blushed, before nodding. I leaned in, resting my ear against his massive chest as I listened.

_Tick tock Tick tock Tick tock_

My eyes widened. If that's true then... Oi, I really just shouldn't think about it. Otherwise my head may explode. Anyway, the second question, one that has been bugging me, "Are your ears real?" Another thing popped into my brain, "And what's your name?"

The tall man self consciously grabbed his ears, blushing slightly, "I'm Elliot. Elliot March. And yes, these are my real ears."

I thought about it, then he's part rabbit. Wow, this can't be my world. Yes, it has to be a dream. A really, really messed up dream. I nodded, then pinched myself... Yet I didn't wake up. Dang.

I looked up meeting Elliot's confused gaze, "Why did you pinch yourself?"

I waved off the question, "I-it's not important," the seriousness of the situation collapsed on me. What if this really isn't a dream? If all this is freaking real?! Then what? Will I never see my family again? My friends? Will I ever return home? Tears pricked the corner of my eyes, surprising the rabbit-man. He gaped, unsure what to do before he carefully hugged me, awkwardly patting my back as I slowly broke down.

"W-what's going to happen to me?" I breathed through sobs.

Elliot was quiet, before he picked me up, to my surprise, yet I offered very little resistance. Why even try resisting? He could just pull out the gun again? And I know no one, why not at least stick with the man who explained this screwed up world to me.

Elliot kept walking, patting my back in his arms as he lead me who-knows-where. I squirmed, turning slightly to see a giant mansion enter my view. Great large gates surrounding it and a rose garden standing proudly infront of it. It was breathtaking, to say the least.

Elliot entered the front gate, mumbling slightly about incompetent gatekeepers before continuing in. Ignoring all the stares of the workers dressed in fancy outfits with mini top hats... Top hats. That means I'm in the 'Hatter Mansion.' The freaking mafia. Elliot, this man lead took me to the mafia house. Meaning he's in the mafia, meaning he is a freaking cold blooded murderer.

No... He said killing is normal here. Irrelevant. Everyone is 'replaceable,' which I do not agree to. Even without a heart, no one is replaceable.

Elliot laid me in a couch in the room we entered, I wiped my tears from my face. Trying to compose myself, I sat upright, meeting the gaze of an undeniably hot man in a top hat. He must be the mafioso then.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as he averted his eyes to Elliot, raising a perfect eyebrow which simply stated: explain.

Elliot coughed, "This is another foreigner."

Bloods face melted into pure joy and amusement. He got up, gracefully striding over to me, making me uncomfortable fast. There's something about him I seriously don't like. Maybe because he runs the mafia?

"Hello dear, I am Blood Dupre. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he kissed my hand smiling, "two foreigners in one game. What a rare and unexpected treat."

I stared at the man in the eyes, straining a smile, "So I've heard."

The mafioso chuckled, "I would introduce you to the other foreigner. Sadly though, she isn't here at the moment."

I nodded, "Two bad. I would have like to ask her how she survives."

Blood raised an eyebrow, "Survived?"

I wiped my cheeks, making sure no more tears were able to escape my eyes, "Yeah," I said, "This place sounds like a nightmare. People killing each other with no remorse? It's awful!"

He chuckled, "We are easily replaceable. It's no big deal-,"

I held up my hand, stopping him, "Don't give me that crap. No one is replaceable. Yes, who takes your job is replaceable, but the person them-self isn't."

Blood chuckled, "You're interesting," there was a pause, "check your pocket for me, will you?"

I eyed him, before reaching in and pulling out a vial with a clear heart stopper on top. What is this?

Blood smiled a sickening sweet smile that made him look like a mad man, "Do drink that for me, will you?"

Ah... No. I don't know what it is, how it got in my pocket, or where it came from. I draw the line there, "Hm, no thank you."

Blood chuckled, "It wasn't a request," he gripped my face with one hand and put the opened vial into my mouth, forcing the tasteless liquid down my throat. W-what the hell is he doing?! When the vial was empty, he pulled it back, releasing my now sore mouth, "it was a command," he finished. He gave me the empty vial, sending me a chilling smile, "and now you must play the game."

He turned to Elliot, who was obediently watching in the background, "Show her to her room and get her ready for tea tonight."

Elliot nodded, helping me up and walking me out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, I exploded. As much as I wanted to say this to his face, he was a mafioso and creeped the hell out of me... So I'll just say it to Elliot instead, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY?! FORCING ME TO DRINK GOD-KNOWS-WHAT?! DAMNIT! I'M SO PEEVED RIGHT NOW!"

Elliot shushed me, grabbing my arm and covering my mouth. He gave me a sympathetic smile, "You have to forgive him. He was just playing his role-,"

"His role sucks."

Elliot let out a dry chuckle, "No. He's a great man... He's just bad at expressing it. Yes, he's forceful and a little aggressive, but he has a really good heart. Please, just give him a second chance," he gave me a cute little bunny face, "Please?"

I sighed, ugh..."Fine."

Elliot immediately brightened up at that, squeezing me in a hug, "YAY~!" He cheered, dragging me to my guest room, "I'm so happy your forgiving!"

I chuckled at his behavior. He is a nice guy... When he's not holding me at gunpoint.

Elliot showed me my room. It was bigger than my actual room, the bed was large with silk sheets, there was a desk, a closet, a bed-side table, and a door leading to the bathroom. Other than that though, it was relatively plain. I smiled and walked in, Elliot on my heels.

"Ok!" He clapped, "Time to get you ready for tea!"

I looked up at him, shocked, "Is what I'm in now not good enough?"

He shook his head, "Tea is kinda fancy. How about a dress?"

I huffed crossing my arms, "I hate dresses."

Elliot looked down at me, eyes pleading, "Please? Just for this on night?"

Ugh, why can't I say no to that face?! "Fine. But no frills, or sparkles, and it has to be modest, I'm no slut."

Elliot's face tinted red at my last comment, no doubt having a dirty thought, but nodded, "o-of course! I'll have the maids get a dress right away."

That he did. Some faceless, I learnt they're called, came in with a relatively pretty dress. It was black on top, sleeves fanning out to my hands and it hugged my body nicely, not too tight, down to where a belt would be before the fabric became a nicer ark blue that fanned out to my knees. Matching blue flats to tie everything together. I looked nice.

Elliot came in after knocking twice, "Are you rea-," he cut off, blushing, "Y-you look great!"

I flushed, averting my eyes to the floor, "I know," I said, before looking back up at him with a goofy grin, "But I always look fabulous!" Honestly, I don't believe what I said. But I am a bit of a compulsive liar, and as long everyone believes I'm super confident, no one would have to be bothered with my inner demons except me. How I like it.

Elliot lead me out into the rose garden, as I looked around seeing it was night. How did it become dark so fast. I thought I just took like, ten minutes to change. I walked out seeing Blood sit at the head if the table, standing in greeting to me.

Well, this is going to be a fun night.

**My very first chapter of this story. Please, review and tell me what you think so I can know what to improve upon, add, take out, ideas I could add in so I won't get writers block (that's just awful), and so I can make the story more enjoyable for all my lovely readers!**

**-knaveofSpades**


	2. Adventure

**Thank you all who followed/favorited/ and reviewed! I feel so happy~! **

Blood Dupre set out a cup of tea. It was black. Now, I must say, I really am not a fan of tea. Tea to me is... Gross. So is coffee. But, when the head of the mafia offered me a drink of tea, I simply couldn't refuse. I put on my best smile and took a sip, internally flinching as the disgusting taste rolled down my poor, abused tongue and into my stomach.  
"You look quite lovely tonight," the mafioso stated, leaning toward me and resting his gorgeous head on his hand. What? He is a beautiful man. There's no denying it.  
"Thanks," I replied, tapping my fingers against the delicate cup. I looked over spotting Elliot feast on some orange food. It must be cartage cake or something. Bunnies gotta have their carrots~  
"So dear," Blood said, interrupting my thoughts, "Tell me about yourself. I'm quite intrigued."  
I hummed in thought, "I'm not really that interesting of a person, really. It's quite sad."  
Blood chuckled, "For some reason I do not believe that."  
I puffed out my cheeks, pouting and trying to hide the red that tinted my cheeks.  
"Yeah," I heard Elliot add, through a mouthful of food, "You seem interesting to me."  
My cheeks only grew redder, "F-fine. I like art, and animals. Those two are my passions, really."  
Blood raised a slim eyebrow, moving his eyes to focus on Elliot, "Elliot's an animal. Are you passionate about him now?"  
Both me and Elliot froze, face going red. I don't know what the bunny is thinking, but the only thing going through my mind is dirty little perverted thoughts. Ew, ew, ew! "N-no!" I stuttered, thinking of a way to explain it, "W-where I'm from, p-people aren't part animals! There are only animals, then people. No mixes!"  
Gosh... That was bad.  
Blood chuckled, "How interesting~" he hummed. I really don't like Blood. At all.  
Elliot turned back to his food, obviously finding a distraction there, "So..." He said, trailing off before getting his thoughts back together, "There's no one like me in your world?"  
Thank you Elliot, for changing the subject, "No," I said, "No man whom are part bunny there-,"  
"I'M NOT A BUNNY!" Elliot screamed, startling me. Wow... Touchy subject.  
I sheepishly smiled, "Ok, ok. Than what are you?"  
Elliot pouted, sticking out his lower lip, "I'm a dog."  
I tried desperately to hold in a laugh. He is not a dog. Perhaps a hare though, "You're no dog Elliot. Maybe a hare though."  
His ears perked up, "You think I can be a hare?" He looked so hopeful. It was adorable. Like he was a little kid being told that they really could go to Disney land.  
I nodded, "Yeah! Hares have hair instead of fur like a rabbit. Hence their name: hare."  
Elliot smiled brightly, "I have hair! Yes! Now I have proof I'm not a rabbit!" He cheered, hugging me tightly. I gasped, unsure how to completely return the gesture, so I ended up awkwardly patting his back. Better than doing nothing, right?  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blood smirk, and amused expression crossing his face. I bet he's planning something.  
"Hey! Why are you all at the Heart Castle? And whose the girl?"  
I gasped as Elliot whipped around, putting me protectively around his back while his gun aimed at the new voice. I looked, seeing a handsome man wi messy brown hair and a long red coat. A huge ass sword hanging from one hand, he laughed, "Yay! The bunny wants to fight!"  
Elliot growled, "I'm a hare! Now get the hell away!"  
The brown haired man laughed again, "Is the bunny getting mad?" His eyes gazed over to me, studying me. A wicked grin crossed his face, "Is she a knew role holder?"  
Blood spoke up, "No. She's a foreigner."  
The man grinned, "Really? Two in one game?! How fun! Now I want to take her on an adventure with me!"  
Elliot growled again, his ears flattening to the roof of his head, an arm staying around me in a protective hold, "On you're life, Knight."  
Knight? Adventure? What the hell have I gotten myself into?  
The 'knight' laughed swinging his sword around, "Yay~ we get to fight! And I get the foreigner when I win! Today can't get any better!"  
Wait... He gets me when he wins? No. I'm not a stupid toy that can be tossed around like that!  
I walked it from behind Elliot, surprising him. I stormed up to the so-called knight, ignoring Elliot's protests. I crossed my arm in front of the knight, "No."  
He cocked his head, confused, "huh?"  
I rolled my eyes, "You can't just 'get' me if you when. I'm a freaking human being, not some toy! I will only hang out with you if I want to. Got it?"  
Silence filled the air, before Blood laughed slightly, "What an interesting girl," he commented.  
A sickly sweet smile crawled into the knights face as his eyes narrowed, "I agree. So interesting, I want to see what she would do if I 'got' her anyway!"  
My eyes widened as I was roughly thrown over the mans shoulder, my stomach feeling like it was pierced my his bony shoulder. I groaned, annoyed at his laugh. Man, I hate really everyone here... Except Elliot. At least he's been nice.  
Gunshots echoed around me, causing me to flinch and cover my ears. T-the hell? On yes, mafia. Of course they would shoot at this idiot... And I'm with this idiot... So are they shooting at me too?  
Damndamndamndamn  
I clutched tightly to the red jacket, eyes clamped shut just letting him take me where he wants. I don't want to be killed yet! I heard metal against metal, taunts and laughter before something sharp started scraping against me. I wearily opened my eyes to see a forest. He... Took me to a forest? Crap.  
He dropped me on the forest floor, scratching his chin in thought, "Hm~ seems we're lost!" He looked down at me, before he made a little 'o' shape with his mouth, "I forgot to introduce myself! How silly~ I'm Ace! The Knight of Hearts!"  
I blankly stared at him, and he crouched down, poking my forehead, "Hello? Anyone home?"  
I slapped his hand away, scowling, "What the heck, Ace? You kidnapped me!"  
He laughed again, "No I didn't silly, I took you in an adventure!"  
My scowl deepened, "By force!"  
"Yeah, but now we can have fun together!"  
I thought it over. I wanted to kick him where it hurt and run, but I'd get even more lost, most likely. And he could kill me, considering he was able to escape from the mafia with only a little cut in his cheek. My best bet is to most likely just go along with his crazy scheme, and pray I make it out alive.  
Ace grabbed my arm, pulling me onto my feet, and the sky turned to afternoon. What the hell happened to morning?  
Ace cheered, "Yay~ we have all afternoon to walk! Come on, I want to show you the Heart Castle!" He dragged me along, ignoring my protests.  
Damned knight.  
We walked for a while, Ace talking the whole damn time about himself, some guy named Julius whose apparently the clock maker, the Heart castle, the clock tower, his job... As interesting as it all was, I stopped listening. How can one guy really talk so much? I mean sure, I like talking to myself as much as anyone, but after a while I would try to involve the other person into the conversation. Otherwise it's not a conversation, just... One talking and the other listening.  
Ace stopped, making me bump into his back. Damn, he's hard as a pole. He's a muscle man~  
"You hear that?" Ace asked with a hum. I listened, I hear nothing.  
"Hear what?" I whispered back, a bit nervous. If it's anyone like the people I've already met, I'm as good as dead.  
Ace smiled, "It sounds like a bear."  
A bear? Well, it is the woods. But as long as we keep moving and get out of its territory, we should be fine. Right? I mean, I heard a bear is like one of those animals that are 'if you don't bug me I won't bug you.' So we just keep walking, and we won't have to get into a figh-  
"Let's find it!" Ace said, bouncing excitedly. I stared at him, mouth agape. Does this guy have a suicide wish?  
I pulled on his hand, gaining his attention, "No. Let's just keep walking. Yeah?"  
Ace pouted, sticking out his lower lip, "Why~" he whined, "I wanna fight a bear!"  
I scoffed, "Good for you. But the answer is still no."  
He crossed his arms, pouting before a mischievous grin made it's way into his face. He leaned closer to me, brushing his fingers across my cheek that made a shiver run down my spine. He leaned in, his hot breath blowing across my ear, "Fine. But you have to make up to it later."  
He leaned away, smiling proudly at my beat red face. W-what was that?! Ace grabbed my hand, skipping through the forest as I numbly followed behind, thinking of only one thing: what did he mean by 'Ill have to make it up to him later?' He wasn't talking about anything like... Sexual, right? I mean he can't be! We inly just met!  
Yet, somehow, I got the idea that is what he meant...  
Elliot, where are you?

Ace hummed as we continued our way deeper into the forest. Does he even know where to go?  
"Um, Ace?" I asked, he turned his head sideways, still smiling. He hummed, telling me to continue.  
"Do you have any clue where we are going?"  
He chuckled, "Nope!" He said, popping the 'P.'  
I looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Then what are we going to do? We should look for some help."  
He laughed, pulling me closer so he could rest his arm lazily over my shoulder, "No! Being lost is fun!"  
I sighed. He does have a point. The excitement of not knowing where you are, the adventure of finding the way home. It's like you're very own TV show, you're the star. Anything can happen. However, at the moment, I would prefer something I know. I'm already lost, gone from home. The last thing I need is to be double lost. Well, at least I have Ace... though the thought isn't exactly comforting.  
"Ace, as much as I love being lost, I would rather not be at the moment. Do you have a map or something?"  
Ace hummed in thought, before looking down at me, "nope!"  
My brow twitched in irritation. What an idiot! He gets us lost, no map and... It's dark?! What happened to sunset? Great. Now we have no where to sleep!  
I glared at Ace, "Great. You got us lost and it's nighttime. But I'm sure you're prepared." At least I hope.  
Ace chuckled, "Of course I am!" He took out and set up a tent in record time, leaving my jaw slack. Ace came froward and closed my mouth with one finger, "You may not want to do that," he whispered, his voice dropping as he continued, "It may attract some unwanted things."  
My face flushed, I really, really hope he meant bugs. Ace jumped back, smiling, "Well, I'm going to go catch us some fish! You collect firewood, ok? Ok!" And thus, he was off. And I really don't doubt he'd get lost on his way there and back. I sighed, something I noticed I've been doing a lot of, and went to collect wood. Just cause Ace will get lost and die out there doesn't mean I have to freeze to death!  
I collected small twigs then into bigger branches, before I heard a rustling behind me. I turned, seeing only a bush.  
I laughed nervously, backing up, "Very funny, Ace. Jokes over. Get out of there and help me collect more wood."  
Nothing happened.  
"A-ace?" I squeaked. Anything can happen in the dark, I know that. The dark is where the evil hides. I don't like being in the dark, much less alone in the dark. And right now, I'm ready to run.  
The bush moved, and an eyeless bear emerged, growling furiously.  
Crap.  
Crap crap crap!  
I dropped the sticks, backing up. There's only one thing I can do now, "ACE!"

**Ooh, will Ace get there in time? Thank you Misfortuned Checkmate for The idea of Ace crashing the tea party! **

**Review for an update!**


End file.
